A Summer Break
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: During the Marauder's era. Lily Evans plays on a soccer team during the summer. Her leg gets broken, and she gets a magical visitor in the muggle hospital she's taken to.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Samantha Sanders.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

"A Summer Break"

The sun was beating down on the back a redheaded teenage girl. Her green eyes sparkled with laughter. Her strong legs kicked the black and white ball toward the other end of the field. Sweat soaked her green and white soccer uniform. Her parents and sister were in the stands, watching the game. Her parents were cheering for her; her sister was scowling. She didn't like her sister at all.

Lily couldn't wait for the game to end. She was supposed to meet up with her best friends, Severus Snape, at the park. Her mind wandered off the game, and an opposing player stole the ball from her. She redoubled her efforts to recover the ball. Unfortunately, a friend and teammate of hers, Samantha Sanders, noticed the theft of the ball and tried to help Lily save the ball. When Samantha went to kick the ball away from the opposing player, she missed, and her leg connected with Lily's with such force that Lily was positive she heard a snap. Searing pain raced up Lily's leg, and the redhead fell to the ground in obvious pain.

The referee blew his whistle, and the game came to an immediate stop. Her parents rushed onto the field, joining her teammates who were already crowded around her.

"Lily! I'm so sorry!" Samantha cried.

"Sam, I know…you didn't…didn't mean to," Lily gasped.

Mr. Evans picked up his youngest. "We'll take her to the hospital."

"Mom, I was supposed to meet with Severus in the park after the game. Could you pick him up and bring him to the hospital so he can see me?"

"Of course, honey."

%%% AT THE HOSPITAL

Lily was admitted to the emergency room and had x-rays taken her leg. She told by the doctor that she broke her tibia, so she will need a cast.

"What color would you like? We have the traditional white, red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange, pink, black, brown, and grey," the doctor said.

"Could I have stripes?" Lily asked.

"Certainly. What colors do you want?"

"Red and yellow."

%%% AT THE PARK

Severus was sitting on a swing, scuffing a rather worn she against the sand. 'Where is she? Her game should have ended by now. She's never late.' A small smile played on his lips as he remembered the color of her soccer uniform and how well those colors complimented her features. The smile faded as he caught sight of Lily's mother walking towards him at a quick pace.

"When she was within a few feet of the raven-haired boy, she called out, "Severus!"

Severus abandoned the swing and closed the distance between them. "Mrs. Evans, where's – what's wrong with Lily?"

"She was injured at her game. It was an accident, but Lily wanted me to bring you to the hospital to see her."

Severus nodded. "All right."

Mrs. Evans ushered her youngest daughter's best friend into the front seat of her nearby car. On the silent drive to the hospital, Mrs. Evans thought about how closed Lily and Severus were. They had been friends since they were ten when Severus had introduced Lily to the magical world. They had grown even closer in the following four years, so maybe Lily and Severus would be interested in furthering their friendship and turning it into love. It would be nice to call Severus _son_.

When Mrs. Evans parked at the hospital, Severus's eyes were wide wit wonder at the sight. While he was being led to Lily's room, he was looking around in amazement. He had never been inside a hospital, muggle or wizard. His mother would never have allowed him to go to a muggle hospital, and his father would never have allowed him to go to a wizard hospital. Come to think of it, his mother would never have allowed that wither. The medi-witches and –wizards would have seen through the glamour charm that his mother used to cover up the abuse his father inflicts upon the both of them.

Mrs. Evans stopped near a door. "Lily's in here. Go on ahead, dear."

Severus walked in and saw Lily propped up with pillows and her leg in a red and yellow striped casing. She held a tv remote in her hand, flipping through the available channels. She turned the tv off, dropped the remote on the bed, and sighed, "Nothing on."

"Maybe I can help?"

Lily looked up, and her verdant eyes lit up. "Severus!"

Severus closed the distance between him and his best friend. Said best friend drew him into a friendly hug.

"How are you feeling, Lily?"

"Not bad. The doctor gave me medications to deal with the pain."

The welfare of her ascertained, his curiosity got the better of him. "What is that on your leg?"

"It's a cast. It's what muggles use to help mend a broken bone."

Severus shook his head. "You're a mess, Lily." At her raised eyebrow, he clarified, "You're a Gryffindor with that red and yellow cast, but you're wearing Slytherin colors. You are a mess."

Severus and Lily laughed, and their laughter rang through the sterile halls of the hospital.

Fin


End file.
